A Wilson Christmas Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: Will and Sonny spend their first Christmas together.


Wilson Christmas Story

Will and Sonny are at the town square. They are sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate. Sonny is in a great mood and is watching two children with their parents interact in front of the Christmas tree with a huge smile on his face. Will's eyes also turn to the small family and his eyes have a haunted, sad look to them. Sonny turns to him.

"Don't you love Christmas?"

Will doesn't answer and he continues to have that same haunted look in his eyes.

"Will…Will..what's wrong?

Will seems startled and he turns and gives Sonny a small smile. "Nothing…nothing is wrong."

"That smile doesn't reach your eyes…that's not a real Will smile. Tell me…"

"I'm just not into Christmas that much I guess."

"Why? What's not to like?"

"It was just always the hardest holiday for me. I never knew where I would end up…no one was ever really happy…" , he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't have a lot of happy memories of Christmas."

Sonny places his cup down and takes Will's face in his hands. "Well this Christmas we're going to make some happy Christmas memories and come up with some Will and Sonny Christmas traditions. What do you think of that?"

"I like that idea". Will smiles and leans in to kiss Sonny.

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny enter their apartment with a couple of bags. Sonny sets the bags on the kitchen table. "OK, our first Will and Sonny tradition….every Christmas Eve and Christmas Day we spend together….no matter what or where we are. Tradition number two…we have Chinese Food for lunch on Christmas Eve." He takes out the boxes of Chinese food out of the bags and opens them.

Will grins, "You're crazy."

Sonny grabs a noodle from the box and dangles it in front of Will. "Crazy about you…now do you agree?"

Will slips his tongue over the noodle and nibbles on it until he gets to Sonny's fingers, which he licks. "Agreed."

They decide to sit on the floor in front of the TV and eat out of the boxes. They feed each other, laugh, talk and work on making new Christmas memories for them both.

After dinner they watch Home Alone in bed. They are lying in their pajama bottoms, bare chests under a blanket. Sonny decides that watching a Christmas movie in bed shall be tradition number three.

"You know Macaulay Culkin reminds me of you. "

"Yeah, he was so much trouble that his parents forgot about him…I can relate..", he says sadly.

"Will! You are not forgettable…you could never be forgettable. "He kisses him softly. "I meant that he's adorable, blond, blue eyed…I'm sure you were just as adorable at that age."

"Am I adorable now?" asks Will.

"Um no….definitely not…YOU…ARE…HOT."

Will grins, "am I?"

Sonny runs his index finger up Will's arm. "You most definitely….are HOT."

"I have a tradition I would like to add for Christmas Eve," breaths Will.

"I don't know we already have a lot….lets see-" he runs that single index finger, feather lightly from Will's neck ; past his chest and all the way down to his navel. Will shivers. "Tradition number one is to always spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together." He lightly sucks Will's neck and presses into him. "Tradition number two is to have Chinese food for lunch on Christmas Eve." Sonny takes his fingers and lightly touches the base of Will's neck; slowly, lightly, gently, lazily he runs his fingers down his spine to the base of Will's back. Will is breathing heavily and moans. Sonny whispers in his ear, "tradition number three is that we watch a Christmas movie in bed."

Will tries to bring Sonny down to him, but Sonny captures his wrists and pins them to the mattress. "I think…we have enough Christmas traditions for now."

"No, I…need…to come up with a tradition for us too," Will squirms.

Sonny leans over Will, covering his body with his own, while still pinning his wrists. "Ok, tell me what tradition you want to add."

Will gazes into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes. His eyes hold desire, longing and love. "Every Christmas Eve…make love to me…"

Sonny kisses Will's shoulder, "I knew my boyfriend was smart, but I didn't know he was this smart…that baby…is a great idea."

Will arches his back and Sonny complies by raining whisper soft kisses along his chest. Will feels soft and hard at the same time. Sonny knows that he will forever recognize the feel of Will's body.

Will growls and pulls on his captured wrists. "Sonny…"

"I …like…you..where…you…are", Sonny whispers between kisses. He then proceeds to make a very delicious Christmas memory for them both.

(cut scene)

An hour later; Sonny and Will are wrapped in each other's arms; while lazily lying in bed. Will leans up on one elbow and says, "Sony I want one more Christmas Eve tradition."

Sonny reaches up and brings Will down for a kiss. "Anything you want."

"Can we open up our presents to each other on Christmas Eve before we go to sleep?"

"If that's what you want…..sure..but you open mine first this year." He leans over and reaches under the bed and takes out a package. "Merry Christmas Will."

Will gets up to retrieve his own gift for Sonny.

"Nice view." Teases Sonny.

Will blushes and quickly grabs his own package and sets it before Sonny. "Merry Christmas."

Sonny smiles, "Open mine….I wanted to give you something that you would have with you all the time …and think of me."

"I already think of you all the time Sonny." He tears at the wrapping and opens up a box. Inside is a beautiful watch. Will smiles and his eyes twinkle. "Read the back", says Sonny.

Will turns the watch over in his hand and reads aloud, "thinking of you every minute." Will's smile gets even bigger. He leans over and softly kisses Sonny. "I love it…now open your present."

Sonny unwraps his present and opens up a big box. Inside of that box is a smaller box; which Sonny takes out and opens. He looks up with a grin.

Will whispers , "read the back."

Sonny picks up a watch just as beautiful as the one he had given Will and turns it over. His voice cracks and tears start to roll down his face as he reads, "thinking of you every minute."

To think that Will feels the exact same way as he does is overwhelming to Sonny. He crawls over to Will.

He kisses him passionately…"I love it…and I love you".

(cut scene)

Will lazily opens his eyes to find himself half on top of Sonny. He lifts his head from Sonny's shoulder and stares at the man he loves. It is Christmas morning and he can't remember ever being more happy on a Christmas morning. He closes his eyes as he recalls all of the happy memories from the day before. He opens his eyes and his gaze falls on the watch that Sonny gave him, which is now lying on the night stand. He slowly disentangles himself from Sonny to reach for it. Sonny wakes up and snakes his arms around him. He pulls him down and kisses him. "Merry Christmas".

Will returns the kiss, sliding his tongue into Sonny's. "Merry Christmas".

"Where were you going?" Sonny asks.

"I wanted to put my new watch on", smiles Will.

Sonny grins, "Great idea."

He sits up, reaches for Will's watch and hands it to him. He then reaches for his own new watch and puts it on.

Sonny looks up at Will's beautiful eyes, "How are we doing so far…on the happy Christmas memories?"

"This has been the best Christmas ever. Christmas is my new favorite holiday."

"Really?"

"As long as I spend it with you…then yes."

Sonny crawls over to Will and sits on his lap so that they are chest to chest. Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck as Sonny whispers, "I'm glad; because I love spending my favorite holiday with my favorite person."

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny get dressed and go to see Johnny, Sydney, and Ally so that Will can give them their presents. They spend some time with them and Sami and then leave. They walk around the town square hand in hand. The day is chilly but beautiful. Will pulls Sonny into his arms and nuzzles his neck. Sonny turns his head and captures Will's lips with his own. "We better head on over to the mansion."

They have decided to go to the Kiriakis Mansion for Christmas dinner. Will knows how close Sonny is to his parents and he wanted to make him happy. Besides this would be a much more normal Christmas dinner than trying to split the time between his mom and dad. They come up to the door and ring the door bell. Henderson answers the door and shows them in. Henderson takes Will's light jacket and Sonny's coat as they go into the living room. They exchange greetings with Victor, Maggie, Adrianne, Justin, Brady, Daniel, Jennifer, Abigail, Hope and Ciera. There is laughter and good cheer as they wait for dinner to be served.

Victor turns to Maggie, "I don't remember a time when this home has been filled with so many people and so much happiness for Christmas."

Maggie hugs Victor, "We are very lucky to have our family here with us."

It is time for dinner and Sonny and Will are sitting next to each other. Sonny butters a roll and lathers it with butter. He brings it up to Will's mouth, "here try this; these are my favorite rolls of all time." Will smiles and takes a bite. He notices that no one seems to find it odd that Sonny is feeding him. "Umm, that's good."

As the main course is set, Will decides to be naughty. He slides his hand under the table and puts his hand on Sonny's leg. He playfully runs his fingertips along his thigh and he can feel Sonny become tense and begin to squirm. Sonny leans over and whispers in Will's ear, "Unless you want me to get up, grab you and take you to the nearest linen closet…you need to stop…because I am very close to doing just that."

Will quickly brings his hand up to his plate and blushes.

Sonny spears a piece of ham and leans over to feed it to Will.

"I want to help feed Will," Ciera quips. "I'm really good at feeding my dollies."

Hope smiles, "I don't think cousin Will needs any more help Ciera."

Will smiles at Cieria, "Come sit on my lap Ciera. Bring your fork, you can share my plate and help me eat."

Hope smiles in gratitude and Ciera quickly gets up and climbs on top of Will and proceeds to feed him.

"I guess you don't need me," laments Sonny.

"Nope", Will grins. "Look Ciera; it's snowing," Will says as he points to the glass double doors that lead outside.

By the time they finish dinner, the snow is falling heavier. Ciera leans over to Will's ear and whispers. "My daddy and I love to play in the snow, but he's not here….Will , will you take me outside to play?"

Will gets a devilish look in his eyes and whispers back, "go put your coat on really quickly and come back. I'll count to three and we will run out the doors. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes!Yes!" , she giggles.

Ciera gets up and heads out and Hope asks her, "where are you going Ciera?"

"It's a secret", she giggles some more.

Hope turns to Will, "whatever it is; thank you Will. She has been having a hard time with having Bo away during the Holidays. "

"Remember you said that Aunt Hope", Will grins. Sonny is looking at him and thinking what a wonderful guy Will is.

Ciera rushes back in with her coat on. Will stands and counts,"one, two , three.." He grabs Ciera's hand and they run out the doors. Everyone else gets up and stands in the doorway observing the two of them laughing in the snow. Will has Ciera by the hands and is spinning her around in circles. When he puts her down, she pulls him to the ground and they start to make snow angles. After a while most of the adults retire to the living room and only Maggie, Hope and Sonny stand looking at Ciera and Will play in the snow.

Hope turns to Maggie with tears in her eyes, "God bless him …I don't remember the last time I heard her laugh like this."

Maggie smiles and Sonny feels guilty because all he can do is worry that Will is out there in the snow in only a sweater. God he's turning into his mother!

Will finally brings Ciera back in and they both are flushed and out of breath.

"That is it for you miss. Lets go get you into your pajamas," says Hope. She turns to Will, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to", replies Will.

Ciera hugs Will good night, "That was the best Will. Thank you! Thank you!" she jumps up and down.

"I had fun Ciera…thank you".

Maggie, Sonny and Will go into the living room. Everyone has decided to go home before the weather gets any worse. Sonny put his arms around Will, "you're all wet and you're freezing….let's get you home." Henderson hands Sonny his coat and Will his jacket. Sonny looks at Wills jacket and turns to his dad. "Dad can I borrow one of your coats?"

"Sure", Justin leaves to find one.

Adrianne reminds Sonny, "I will drop off your presents at the coffee house sometime this week, sweetie. That way you don't have to worry about them right now with the snow coming down."

"Thanks mom".

Will asks Sonny, "Why do you need another coat? You're already wearing one."

Sonny smiles, "The coat is for you. It's snowing and you've only got a jacket."

"I don't wear coats Sonny. When is the last time you saw me in a coat? They make me feel like I can't move. Anyway, like you said I'm already wet…what's the point?"

"The point is that the coat can warm you up some…"

Justin comes back with the coat.

"Thank you for going to the trouble Mr. Kiriakis. Sonny thought I needed a coat, but I don't…thanks anyway."

Sonny steps up to Will, "you're wearing the coat Will."

"Nope…I'm not"

"You'll wear it cause you love me…and I'm asking you to."

"I do love you…but I'm not wearing the coat." He turns and addresses Sonny's parents, "thanks again for dinner", and he sprints out into the snowy, freezing Christmas night.

"Will! Will!" Sonny laughs and chases after him.

We can hear Adrianne and Justin laughing as we see Sonny catch up to Will and pull him into his arms.

"Will Hourton…if you get sick…I am going to be mad."

Will wraps his arms around Sonny, "No you won't…you'll take care of me." Will lifts his face up to the sky and closes his eyes; he doesn't move as he simply stands there. Sonny finds himself just staring at this beautiful boy that has stolen his heart and takes a shaky breath as he is filled with emotion. All we see is a close up of their faces as snow falls on Will's upturned face and Sonny's tousled hair. Will shivers..

Sonny pulls him closer, "What are you doing? What are you thinking?"

Will looks down and Sonny can see tears in Will's eyes. Will takes a deep breath and with quiet emotion says, "I'm saying thank you…..thank you for the best Christmas ever. Thank you for all the happy Christmas memories….I'm thanking God for bringing you into my life."

ument here...


End file.
